The present invention is directed to a tape measure with a resiliently deformable tape that is coiled inside a case and retractable from the case for use.
There are many tape measures on the market, including the tape measure described in the present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,168. Most tape measures feature automatic tape retraction and include a power spring to wind up the tape. A tape lock holds the tape in an extended position. The radially interior end of the coiled tape is attached to the case so that the tape cannot be removed from the case in normal use. This is a problem when a measuring tape that is free of the case is preferred.
The tape is typically made of a resiliently deformable material, such as spring metal or suitable plastic, with an arcuate cross section to give the tape stiffness. “Stand-out” is the distance from its case that a tape can extend straight and depends on the tape cross section and width. A greater “stand-out” than currently available is desired.
The tape includes graduations on a top surface as the tape comes out of the case, which in use is the concave side of the tape. Due to the concave shape, the graduations are often hard to see and the graduations are separated from the working surface.